Goten The New Protector of The Earth
by DBZ101
Summary: What if Goku Couldn't go beyond a Super Sayin 2. What if Goten was The New Protecetor of the Earth This is The Story of Goten Son Also this Will still Be The WMA Saga till The Kid Buu Saga. Also im thinking that Goku should go beyond a Super Sayin 2
1. Prougle

Goten's Story

Author Notes

What If Goku never went beyond a Super Sayin 2? What if it was Goten who was the savior of the earth from now on? This is the story of Goten becoming the new protecter of the Earth.

Prologue

At East District, 439 East District Gohan was taking his little brother a bath. Thinking about his Dad. "Man I miss dad so much, at least Goten looks like him". While Gohan was still thinking of his father a sudden glow came upon him. "What is happening" then Goten's hair became gold and had risen up. Gohan coulden't belive Goten had become a Super Sayin only at 2 yaers old. He was shocked that it happened Goten just looked curious and then started laughing. Gohan couldn't belive it his little baby brother had just turned into a Super Sayin in his own two eyes. He decided to forget about it. "Well he is half sayin" he thought. "It was normal" he said to himself. It was true though himself, his father and Vegeta were all Super Sayins Gohan was the youngest but his record has been broken by Goten. He wondered if Trunks became a Super Sayin yet. Well Only Time Will Tell. It Has Been 5 Years Since That Day.

That Is The Beginning of The Story I am Working on The Rest Later.


	2. 5 Years Later

5 Years Later…..

It Has Been 5 Years since that Day. Gohan has become older now and is attending high school at Orange Star High. He was Smiling he was excited that he will be able to see his father again in seven long years. He had just been told he will be back again for a day and will compete in the World's Martial Art's Tournament. He was Able to ask his mom Chi- Chi that if he was able to skip a few days of school just to attend the tournament. She approved of course all of the zenie would get Gohan a good scholarship.

"_Gohan what's Dad like_?" Goten says curiously.

He smiled and wondered what was the best way to describe his father. There were a lot of things to say about him.

"_Well when you're around him you just feel like everything is okay_," Gohan said

"_Oh Okay_" he said happily

Then there was a loud bang in the house what was that he thought. Then Chi-Chi starts searching for something rapidly.

"_What are you looking for mom_?" Gohan asked.

"_Oh Gohan stop asking so many dam questions can't you see I'm trying to find clothes so I can look good for your father_!"

Gohan just stared he knew his mom yelled at him but this seemed like a serious matter.

"_Oh I'm sorry sweety it's just that I haven't seen your father in 7 years he probably looks young and look at me I look so old I need to look good for your father that's all_."

He laughed to himself his mom was so weird sometimes. He continued eating rapidly with Goten. He then remembered that Videl would be coming over so he could teach her how to fly. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating with his young brother

"_Hey Gohan can I ask you something_?" he asked

Gohan stopped eating and listened to his little brother.

"_Can you teach me how to fly I really want to learn_?"

"_Sure squirt I teach ya okay_"

Goten smiled he was happy now he continued eating.


	3. Training With Gohan and Videl

Chapter 2

The Next Day Gohan and Goten waited for Videl to arrive so he can teach her how to fly. Of course Goten was excited he always wanted to fly but he had to be patient

"Gohan why are we waiting here again I'm bored," He said

"I told you Goten that I'm also going to teach Videl how to fly," He said back

Goten looked worried he wondered if Trunks knew how to fly yet he was so jealous. It wasn't fair that he had to wait. Then there was a sound of a loud chopper then a faint black object was flying towards them it was Videl. The Object can closer then it finally landed in front of them and a girl stepped out. She had black hair pigtails and she wore a white shirt with a purple under and it almost completely covered her pants but you could see she was wearing shorts.

"Hi Gohan and who is this little cutie he looks familiar is he your brother?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah he is Goten say Hi"

Goten hid behind Gohan curious to know why she is here even though Gohan already told him why like 7 times.

"Hi" he said nervously

"Ahh he's so cute, okay now time to get serious and also I have some questions for you Gohan and I want to know the truth" she said sternly her smile faded quickly.

"Why is she so bossy all pf the sudden I don't like her so far she should go home" Goten thought to himself he really didn't like her.

Gohan just laughed he knew she would ask him this questions. Videl was so confident to ask Gohan about his history and his past.

"Well maybe we should just start the lesson before dinner I'm really hungry waiting for you all this time" he said looking at his stomach.

So they started and well of course Goten excelled the training. He understanded every word Gohan was telling him but he was kind of pissed off that he couldn't use his full power with Videl around.

"This is just so hard to do" she said.

Goten couldn't take it anymore he was tired of Videl of being such a douche so he stod up and decide to show her himself

"This way he means like this" he said.

A sudden glow came out of his hand and it shot out of his hand and it hit a rock.

Videl looked shocked that she just saw that

"GOTEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" He yelled

"Oops" he said he was so careless that he wasn't suppose to do that.

"GOHAN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT YOUR BROTHER" Chi-Chi said.

"Oh and who is this young lady Gohan" she said.

"Sorry mom and this is Videl Satan"

"Videl Satan you mean the daughter of Hurcule Satan the jerk who said he defeated Cell when it's my Gohan" she said

"EXCUSE ME WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK MY FATHER IS THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE HE CAN BEAT ANYBODY" Videl said she didn't like when people insulted her father.

"Sure with all that fame and fortune and the muscle he is no match against my Goku," she said proudly.

"Gohan says that my dad is the strongest in the Universe" he says

Gohan looked like that he is about to shoot himself he slapped his hand on his head he was so stupid.

"Gohan is this true you never told me your dad was Goku Son he won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and he Married someone after that I guess it was you Chi- Chi."

"Yes it was," She said

"I Apologize for that"

Goten just shook his head what was the point of this he was hungry kind off pissed off.

"Oh its okay you would make a good bride for my Gohan and I would have wonderful Grandchildren" she said happily

"MOM"

"MRS SON"

Goten looked curious would that mean would Videl would be his sister.

That was a good Chapter wasn't it? The thing I hated about it was I had to say Goten was Cute I Died inside. Well right now I am tired I'm going to play Smackdown vs. Raw on my PSP my Back hurts so Bye I will still Continue this.


	4. Goten's True Power

Chapter 3

Later on the day Goten started learning more about his abilities since Videl left even though he kind of missed her. It just that she was slowing him down he was half sayin and he wanted to see what he could do now.

"Hey Gohan can I become super now since Videl and mom aren't here" he asked.

What, what did he mean by super Gohan thought to himself. Did he mean super sayin of course he was able to turn into a super sayin since he was two.

"Sure Goten I knew you could turn into a super sayin since you were 2 now since I guess you can control now so yeah." He said

"Yeah" he said Cheerfully

Then Goten face went from happy to serious and then he concentrated his energy then his eyes went green his eyebrows went yellow and his chest pumped out a bit more and his hair went straight up. He looked excited now he was able to show Gohan his true Power.

"Amazing" he said to himself Goten had really been able to control his power and since from that day his power increased greatly.

"Gohan do you wanna spar just to show you how strong I have become" he said evilly,

"All right Goten I accept your challenge" he said then he suddenly turned super sayin as well and he standed in his fighting stance.

The fight started as Goten quickly made copies of himself and made more. Gohan didn't know what to do there was so many of them so he decided to throw energy blast everywhere. When the smoke cleared there were still a ton left.

"Missed Me Ha Ha" said all of the copies and then they all jumped and attacked Gohan was getting punched and kicked everywhere he was starting to get mad then a Sudden burst of energy glowed and a lot of the clones disappeared and then Gohan felt that he was in a full nelson and two Goten's were holding his feet and one was on his chest.

"Alright" yelled a Goten

Then 7 Goten's lined up and then pulled their hands back this only meant on thing.

"Oh No' Gohan said he desperately tried to escape but there was no luck

"KA-ME-HA-ME-" they yelled

"HAAAAA" they shouted then seven beams shot out of their hands and went straight to Gohan.

There was a big cloud of smoke he wondered if he survived then out of no where a fist came out and hit Goten right in the face and he was shocked Gohan survived it is Gi was shredded and he had a lot of scratches on his whole body.

"Man he's strong I thought I wouldn't be able to block that and he sacrificed his own clones in the process" he said to himself.

"HA" then all of the copies came and did a all full out attack on Gohan.

Then Gohan was able to fight off each one of them. He did one of his signature moves

"SOLARE FLARE" He Yelled all of the clones covered there eyes and was blinded by the light

"Now here's my chance he" said then he did a combination of punches and kicks and each Goten disappeared then there were 3 left and Gohan decided to Finish him of

"DRAGON STRIKE" he said then a blue mist came from his hand and it shot out and hit all three of the Goten's.

There was another big cloud of smoke and then Goten layed there and it looked like he fell asleep. His hair went back to normal and so did Gohan's.

"Wow what a spar he really got stronger and faster" Gohan said. He wondered how he learned so quickly. He picked up Goten put him on his shoulders and walked back to his house he was really hungry after that fight he would wake up Goten Later.


	5. Gather for the Tournament

Chapter 4

Gather For The Tournament

**Talking To Him Or Her Self**

3 Weeks have passed since the day Gohan had trained both Videl and Goten now it was time for the Worlds Marital Arts Tournament. He was excited not only would he compete he was also going to see his Dad in 7 Long Years. He looked at Goten reminded him so much of his Father One Day Goten will save us all. He started to put on his Sayinman costume but then realized that he couldn't were his helmet so now people would know his identity.

"GOHAN HURRY UP BULMA'S HERE TO PICK US UP!" Chi-Chi Yelled.

"Okay Mom" Gohan Said

Well Today's The Day I Get To See Dad, he said to himself

Quietly he walked out of his room and made his way downstairs to find Chi-Chi and Goten already boarding the Ship. He Quickly Followed and boarded the ship. Everyone was Chatting Krillin and Yamcha talked about not training anymore, while Goten and Trunks playing their PSP, 18 Holding her Daughter looking at Master Roshi in a Stern Face he was looking at her Boobs. Bulma and Chi-Chi talked and Vegeta scowled in the corner.

"Dam It Women I Have ridden Slugs That are faster than these how long is this going to take I am The Prince of Sayins I don't deserve this" Vegeta said.

"Oh Shut Up Vegeta" Bulma said

"Hey Vegeta this goes for you Guys as well I should agree that we shouldn't go Super Sayin in any of our matches." He said

"What For?" The Prince asked.

"I agree with Gohan If You Guys do become Super Sayin then the reporters will remember you from the Cell Games and Oh Gosh they would be all over our front lawn." Bulma said.

"I don't see what the point is how come we can't just obliterate them and then they will never show there disgusting faces again." Vegeta Laughed 

"Well That's good news for me and 18 fighting a Super Sayin like fighting with both your hands behind your back" Krillin Chuckled.

18 shot a glare at Krillin "and what's that suppose to mean I beat a Super Sayin Before Vegeta and Future Trunks it won't be a problem." 18 said

"What did you just say you worthless scrap piece of metal." Vegeta turned his chair and faced 18 he wouldn't be insulted by a android who he could easily beat her now since he has been training for seven years.

"Don't get so cocky Vegeta." Said 18

"There it is Everybody that's were the World's Martial Arts Tournrmant is." Bulma said

Goten looked happy he was going to see his dad but was still nervous what if he was an embarrassment and his father wouldn't like him. What if he was to weak to fight him.

"No I have to try" Goten said determined

He decided to shut his PSP off and meditate. He shut his eyes sat down on the floor crossed his legs and folded his arms and meditated. He was going to have to prepare himself.

**Where was Goten** Gohan thought to himself?

"Go…." He started to say his name and then he stopped and saw that he was meditating and then his power and strength rinsed quickly and so was his speed. Gohan watched amazingly. Then he noticed Vegeta looking at Goten curious to noticing that his power was raising and continues to raise.

**Amazing how he does that how can he just sit there meditate and make his power level go up even higher**, Vegeta said to himself. **I will be very interested when he and Trunks fight but still Trunks has a upper hand he was older and his power level is a bit higher but now how can he compete with this**,

"Okay everybody we are here" Bulma said

Goten's Eyes opened quickly and his face looked serious its "Go time" he said

Well that's Chapter 4 I might continue on my PS3 to see if I can right a story or I just might play DBZ Raging Blast Good Game you guys should get it, it is way better than Burst Limit.


	6. A Hero Returns

Chapter 5

A Hero Returns

"Were Here Everyone," Bulma says happily

"Finally I can get out of this slug machine you call a Vehicle" Vegeta says gruffly shoving everyone out of the way. He was still concerned about how Goten power level grew but suddenly it he didn't really care all he wanted to do was find Goku and Beat Him.

"I Wonder where Dad is he didn't really give the time he was exactly coming but still" Gohan said

"Maybe we should head over and we might meet him somewhere," Yamcha says

I can't wait to meet him what if he isn't strong like Gohan says, Goten thought. He heard many stories from his brother about Goku but he wanted to know if it's true.

"Gohan there you are I have been waiting for you were have you been all this time" a young girl with raven shouted as she ran up to Gohan.

Gohan looked nervous he forgot to tell them about Videl he still didn't tell her all about his secrets how was he going to escape this one.

"Gohan who is this pathetic human that is in my way" Vegeta says.

"Excuse me do you know who I am" she replied

"A Girl who wished she didn't stand in the face of the great Vegeta" he snapped back.

" I am the daughter of the Great Hurcule Satan and I am not going to let this short man insult me and my father" she replied.

Yamcha, Tien. Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Even 18 Laughed at the name they just heard that she was the child of Hurcule.

"Humph like I said you are weak if I see you in that ring I will demolish you and don't go crying to your father as I beat the crap out of you". Vegeta said

"THAT IS ENOUGH FROM YOU VEGETA" Gohan said he was still by the tree banging his head as Trunks was still watching his father insult Videl and Goten was next to Gohan.

Videl was shocked at this she knew this man he was the husband of Bulma Briefs and Gohan new her.

"Gohan I think you have to explain things to Videl later when we get home okay now lets continue" Chi-Chi says.

As they continued to walk a figure suddenly appeared in front of them

"Hey Guys I'm back"

"GOKU" everyone shouted Goten hid behind Gohan.

"Hey Guys wow you really changed in seven years wow, oh yeah and I can stay here permanently" Goku said.

"Goku I missed you so much" she said as she sobbed.

"I missed you too Chi-Chi"

"Wow that's my dad Trunks he looks so much like me," Goten said happily.

"I don't know he doesn't look so strong to me my dad could maybe beat him." Trunks said

"Uh-Uh Gohan told me he is the strongest in the universe" he said

"Well go ask him then" Trunks said

Goten looked nervous he wanted his father to like him. He quickly hid behind Piccolo he looked at Goten.

"What are you doing kid" He asked

"Trying to hid from my dad if that's his real name" he said.

Piccolo looked at him confused he had the same characteristics as him dumb eats a lot and never backs down from a fight.

He ruffled his hair "Hey all that training paid off you look like him and you got your tail back this is what we have been training for he will like you okay, he said. (I didn't like how it was just Goten who got strong himself and his tail oh yeah Piccolo gave to and trained him not going into details with it you will see later on in the story.)

"Thanks Piccolo" he said he dashed of behind his brother.

"Hey Gohan I think there is a little me behind you and he has a nice belt to". Goku said.

Oh yea I forgot about Goten and what belt? He thought to himself.

"Goten come say hi to your Dad" Gohan said.

Goten walked up to his father and mother.

" Hi I'm Goten," he said

"Hi I'm Goku", he said

"DADDY" he said

"Wow you're a strong one and look at this he's got a tail ha ha hah." Goku Laughed

"A TAIL" Everyone shouted

Chi-Chi grabbed Goten and shouted and shocked to see him have a tail.

"Young man when did you get this tail I demanded a answer" she shouted

"Relax Chi-Chi we got to go and sign up or I would be here for no reason"

Wow he is everything Gohan said he would be this is great.

Wow that took me two days I haven't been writing because well I to busy playing ps3 and reading Fan Fiction there and this is my first ps3 so I wanted to enjoy it don't worry Fan Fiction is still cool Later Live For The Moment


	7. Let The Tournament Begin

Chapter 6

Let The Tournament Begin

Everyone was happy to see that Goku returned and also he was happy to see his friends again seven years have been so long. The walked to the registration to sign up and wait till they drew their number. Of Course the rest would stay behind Tien and Yamcha decided to join one last Time and they would not compete again.

"Wow Daddy you have the same hair as I do that's weird Mommy always said me and you looked a like but this looks weird I wonder if I grow up and look like you?" he asked curiously.

Chi-Chi smiled at the question Goten asked the question "its so good to have the family back together again" she said to herself.

As they got to the registration area they let Goten and Trunks Go first.

"Oh 3 For the Juniors Division I see what are your names?" one of them asked.

"Uh Excuse me I am not a Child I am a grown man with a wife and a kid" Krillin said back.

"Yeah that's what they all say," she said kindly "Now seriously what is your name?" she said again.

Goten and Trunks started laughing as the Lady continued to think he was a child it was hilarious to them.

"I AM A MAN NOT A KID I'M Krillin I've been in this tournament in the past" Krillin said sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry then it is two who will compete then". She said to Goten and Trunks

The two stopped laughing when they heard this they quickly got up and looked at her.

" I don't think so we want to fight with the grown ups" Trunks says.

"Sorry dear Tournrmant rules" she said kindly.

Then everyone signed up and they said their Goodbyes to everyone else and left to the Locke rooms. Goten was excited he new he was going to fight Trunks in the Finals but he also was excited to show his father what he could do. This day was the day he would finally beat Trunks.

Uh Well I don't know what to write right know but how about a song

Limp Bizkit-My Way Album Chocolate Starfish and Hot Dog Flavored Water

Check check, check check, check check, check check, check check, check out my melody  
Check check, check check check check, check check check check, check out my melody  
Check check check, check check check, check check check, check out my melody

Special Check, melody, melody  
You think you're special  
You do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
And walk around on me

Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed (yeah)

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way or the highway

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way or the highway

Check out, check check out, check check check, check out my melody  
Check out, check out, check out, check check, check out my melody  
Check, check check, check check, check check check, check check check out my melody  
Check, check out, check, check out, check, check out, check check check out my melody

Just one more fight  
About a lot of things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again  
Free again (yeah)

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way or the highway

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way or the highway

Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
No ya never know  
When you're gonna go

Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
No ya never know  
When you're gonna go

Check, check out, check, check out my melody  
Check out, check check out, check check out, check check check check out my melody  
Ch Ch check, check out, klump, melody, check check out my melody

Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me (yeah)

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way or the highway

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way or the highway

Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
No ya never know  
When you're gonna go

Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
No ya never know

Check out, check check out, check check out, check check out  
Check check out, check check out, check check out, melody  
Check out, check check out, check out, check check out, check out, check check out, check, out, check, out  
Check out, check check out, check, out, check, out, check out, check check out, check out, check out my melody  
Nice Song Now Back to the story…………

All Right Ladies and Gentlemen Lets Get Started For The Junior Division we are having 16 matches and the winner will get 100,000,000 Zeni!! The announcer said.

"Alright First Up is Goten and his Opponent is Ikose." He said.

Wow this kid looks like Goku wait what if he is no way Goku Grew up but he looks so much like him. Just going to have to find out. He said to himself.

Goten easily beat his opponent Goten encourage him to hit harder but to no luck he ended it quickly with a flick to the head. Trunks also had no trouble he eve face Ikose opponent Idasa. He easily made it to the finals.

It was time to see who was better the son of Goku or the son of Vegeta.

Again I'm Writing a lot so how about a song for this Match

Live For The Moment – Monster Magnet

There's a little pile of ashes where my old life used to be.  
Credit cards and memories all dumped into the sea.  
Well this ain't no time for bullshit as I fly into the sun.  
Well you can't trust anybody if you can't trust number one.

Well the man tells me my future, is not so far away.  
And get ready for tomorrow, I gotta waste my whole today.  
My inner luck knows better, it's what I wanna hear.  
Just like a diamond bullet where it's crystal crystal clear.  
Whooaaa Yeaaah!  
Whooo!

I can slap a tornado,  
I can dry up a sea, yeah.  
When I live for the moment,  
There ain't no ain't knowin' me

You'll never find your pleasure if you worry about your pain,  
And your precious little details are stretchin' out my brain.  
Well you spin around and bite your nails, now let me tell you son,  
That you can't trust anybody if you can't trust number one.

Well the man tells me my future and it's not so far away,  
And I get ready for tomorrow, I gotta waste my whole today.  
Well my inner luck knows better, it's what I wanna hear.  
Just like a diamond bullet where it's crystal crystal clear.  
Whooaaa Yeaaah!

I can slap a tornado,  
I can dry up a sea.  
When I live for the moment,  
There ain't no ain't knowin' me.

Now don't you sell me no future, yeah.  
Don't you sell me your love.  
I ain't vouchin' your number,  
You couldn't pay me enough.

I ain't buyin' no future when the past is so far away.  
I ain't buyin' no future when the past is so far away.  
I ain't buyin' no future when the past is so far away.  
I ain't buyin' no future when the past is so far away, yeah.

I can slap a tornado,  
I can dry up a sea, yeah.  
When I live for the moment,  
There ain't no ain't knowin' me.

Now don't you sell me no future, yeah.  
Don't you sell me your love.  
I ain't vouchin' your number,  
You couldn't pay me enough, you couldn't pay me enough.

Couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.

Couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.

Couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.

Couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.

Couldn't pay me enough.  
Couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.  
You couldn't pay me enough.

Now Back to The Story…………

"Let's Put on a Good Show okay Goten" Trunks Smiled

"Yeah Let's Do It" Goten replied Back.

"Vegeta This is Going to Be a Good Fight" Goku said

"Yes it is Kakarot yes it is" Vegeta smiled back.

Goten and Trunks Both Charged to each other sending each other punches and kicks to each other. Both showing no sign of stopping continued till Trunks pulled back and decided to see was weared out. But Goten just looked confident he stood his arms crossed against his chest and looked at Trunks.

"Alright I think that, that was a good warm up so lets get started" he said.

Trunks eyes grew wide what did he mean warm up he thought Goten would maybe be weared out.

Goten's Tail waved furiously Goten decided to was time to Power Up not to Super Sayin but to boost his power.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he shouted as a blue aura surrounded him he was ready and got into a fighting stance.

Trunks did the same and the Fight Continued……………….

Well that was a long story and Karl if your reading this stop with the Sex stuff all right laters.


	8. Goten vs Trunks

Chapter 7

Goten vs. Trunks

"Amazing that was just a warm-up no way I expected him to be weared out by him." Vegeta said.

"Guess you underestimated him Vegeta after all I trained him," Piccolo said.

"What you trained him what for?" He said to The Namekian.

Piccolo smiled "I Guess you guys didn't care about him I knew Goten would have great potential at his age. So instead of letting him train by himself I trained him. I gave him his tail and …. Well I will let you guys watch how his power level is". He said

Down in The Ring…

Goten stood and created 5 copies of him self as Trunks watched amazed.

"Alright" They shouted.

"Attack" They again said

All 5 copies charged at Trunks they attacked him from everywhere.

"Wow it seems Young Goten has been able to master The Multiform Technique." The Announcer said.

Trunks fought of one of the copies then another joined in then the remainder jumped in and attacked.

"Hey Goten be a man and fight me head on instead of your stupid clones" Trunks said.

Man I never knew he could do this how come dad never taught me this, this is so hard fighting 5 Goten's is tough I should have the upper hand Trunks thought to himself.

He was able to fight all of them except for the real who stood there and watched Trunks struggled.

"All right you did well now let's begin" Goten said as he charged and hit Trunks right in the jaw.

He continued to give blow to blow in his chest but then Trunks countered and punched him in the stomach. He then went behind Goten and did a full nelson and flew in the air.

"Come on Goten you can do it" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Do Your Best Trunks" Bulma said.

Goten continued to struggle as Trunks put more pressure on the hold while shaking Goten back and forth trying to make him slip to unconsciousness.

Vegeta laughed as Trunks continued on the hold. "Namek it seems that your training with the boy was useless he is a few minutes into slipping into unconsciousness" Vegeta said.

"Just watch as he escapes" Piccolo said.

"Come on Goten give up I don't want you to be knocked out" Trunks said.

"NOOOOOO" Goten shouted his power level grew even more he had to win for his mom and especially his dad he wanted to show him how strong he is.

He continued to try and let go as he furiously moved around.

Trunks was having trouble containing the hold on Goten he wrapped his legs around him so he can have trouble breathing his ribcage.

"Trunks is really Trying to make Young Goten to submit and he is really doing a good job," The announcer said.

"AHHH" Goten shouted his eyes started to change color his power was increasing so much he continued to fight of Trunks.

Trunks let go but still had his legs around his stomach Goten transformed and punch Trunks in the jaw and continued and one finally time he hit him in the stomach.

Trunks backed away h had blood coming down his moth.

"Goten you cheater your not suppose to go Super Sayin remember what Gohan said" Trunks yelled furiously,

"Come on Trunks I could still outlast you in my normal form how bout you go Super" he said.

"What Trunks and Goten are Super Sayins wow they must be eating there Vegetables" Goku said amazed.

Trunks turned Super Sayin as well and the battle continued but without warning Goten punched him and continued to till Trunks blocked it and punched him to the ground Goten was able to land. But where did Trunks go suddenly he felt a humongous pain on his back. He started to Tremble he looked who it was it was Trunks.

"But how…" he said.

"My dad told me that Sayins have weak spots and that was there tails." He said he squeezed the tail as Goten screamed in pain.

The he rolled back kicked Trunks then made him go in front of him he let go of his tail.

Then Goten continued with his barrage of punches and kicks as Trunks was trying to block them.

"Amazing he was able to grab on his tail but the brat countered it" Vegeta said.

"Okay time to finish this" he said.

Trunks then hit him the grabbed his ankle and started to twist it.

"Ahhhhhh" Goten shouted all Trunks wanted to do was make him submit so he can feel embarrassed by his dad how cruel.

"KA… ME…. HA… ME…." Goten said to him he reversed to move the same way how Trunks grabbed on his tail.

He twisted Goten's ankle badly he was going to finish him by grabbing his leg and throw him out the ring but then without warning

"HAAAAAAAAA" Goten said with both his hands in Trunks face.

A Blue light shimmered and Trunks flew back Goten looked at the announcer and waited for the count

"Oh 1…. 2…3…. 4…5…6…7…8…. 9…10 Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner like his father Goku Son Goten is the winner" The announcer said.

Its Over Goten thought the pain stilled ached in his ankle he fell clutching his ankle. It was worth it though he proved that he was stronger better and he proved everyone wrong especially Vegeta he laughed even though the pain stilled sinked in.

"Humph" Vegeta said, "Maybe he is strong still Trunks put up a amazing fight a good fight I can't wait till our fight Kakarot I will surely beat you" Vegeta said as he smiled.

"So Vegeta you think that training was for nothing huh" Piccolo smiled.

"Humph don't get so cocky Namek he may have one this one but next time he will win at least he broke his ankle" Vegeta laughed as he saw Goten still Clutching his leg.

"Piccolo I to thank you for Training Goten while I had school" Gohan said.

"No Problem kid he kind of reminded me of you when you were little but he was stronger" He said back.

"Gohan Mr. Piccolo thank you for training me you helped me a lot and I was finally be able to beat Trunks thanks," Goten said as he was carried out of the arena.

"Gohan were is my baby he did well but he is hurt tell me he is alright" Chi-Chi said "he's okay Trunks just broke his ankle dad went to go get some get some senzu beans from Korrin" Gohan said "He'll be alright"

Chi-Chi cried as she saw Goten layed there injured and bruised Gohan looked embarrasses he picked up his mother and walked away everyone was happy to see Goten finally win and beat Trunks.

Well that's Chapter 7 I think I don' know I'm confused so this was a good chapter Laters


	9. Vegeta The Vicious

Chapter 8

He Lies He Cheats and He Steals wait No He's Vicious

A Knocking sound came from behind the door

"Come In" Goten said he was recuperating in the health room he didn't want to be in there anyway but his mother forced him to be in the room.

"Hey Goten what's up" Trunks said he came to visit his friend and try to see if he would want to escape with him. "Listen that was a great match we had we put on a good show if there wasn't a ten count I would still be able to fight but that doesn't matter now lets get out of here" Trunks said.

"Okay I will try" Goten said he winced as he climbed out of the bed he fell flat on the floor clutching his leg it hurt to much he decided to float instead of walking.

"Alright lets go" Trunks confirmed

As they traveled the hallways avoiding any of The Z Fighters so they continued to search for something just as they thought things were okay they felt s familiar key it was Vegeta the both looked scared he would surely tell their mothers that Trunks let Goten escape so he had to make Goten look like he wasn't hurt.

"Goten hurry we gotta make you look like you're not hurt" He said quickly.

Goten quickly laded and tried to make his face look like it was not in pain but it was too much to overcome he had to try.

Vegeta walked to them he seem curious to see that Goten had recovered he smirked having a plan he would have to do it quickly.

He had watch to much wrestling and learned about injuries that happened to the superstars his favorite out of all was none other than the sadistic Toughest Son of a Bitch in the WWF Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Latino Heat Eddie Guerrero he favored them both one because Austin showed no mercy to his opponents as he continued to beat the hell out of them and stick the middle fingers to the refs who told him to stop and Eddie he would cheat to win even though Vegeta didn't find it amusing at first he found it very Funny.

"So Kakarot's brat you healed up are you ready to watch as I beat your father," He said smugly.

"Yeah I hope you do great," Goten said still having the pain look.

Vegeta step pass Trunks and looked at Goten. Goten was sweating with nervousness and Vegeta was really starting to scare him.

"Uh Dad Goten and me were just going to see the others and then go eat ,right Goten" Trunks said.

"Really well they are coming Right now they really want to see Goten" Vegeta said.

Trunks didn't have time to respond as Vegeta kicked Goten right on his injured ankle Goten cried in pain as he fell on the ground Vegeta continued to attack his injured leg Goten cried in pain as he was helpless Trunks tried to stop his father but Vegeta stopped and Punched Trunks straight in the stomach causing him to also collapse Vegeta laughed as he witness them fall down to his feet.

"WOMAN COME HERE NOW" Vegeta shouted loudly.

"What is it Vegeta… OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEN" Bulma shouted franticly Chi-Chi rushed over as she saw her son grasping his leg in pain she saw tears come out of his eyes Trunks was trying to breath but the punch was just so much to take so continued to stay on the ground.

Yamcha and Tien watched as the boys where in pain they were starting to reconsider entering but it was to late they already drew their numbers.

"Man we got to get the hell out of here Vegeta is going to beat us to a pulp and we might have to fight him" Yamcha said franticly

"I Know but still its to late, shit" Tien said.

"Vegeta you did this didn't you why did you do this" Bulma said.

He was just about to respond until Goku appeared with his pattenated Instant Transmission. "Hey Guys what happened here" he saw both of the young boys on the ground in pain. "Oh yeah I have Senzu beans so now we can heal Goten" he said with the famous Son Grin.

"Well Goku if you were here but you were pigging out at Korrins Vegeta broke Goten's Ankle" Chi-Chi said still looking at her youngest child.

"Why did you do that for Vegeta he didn't do anything wrong did he and Trunks too?" Goku asked.

"Hmph I don't wear this shirt for nothing you know Kakarot" Vegeta says as he walked away the shirt said in the front Austin 3:16 says I Just Kicked Your Ass and on the Back it read And that's the Bottom Line Cause Stone Cold Said so.

"When those two recover they have a lot of explaining to do," Vegeta said as he was going to change so he would prepare for the tournament.

"Well I should give it to the now but I suspected Trunks to recover but I guess that punch was real hard" Goku said as he gave both Trunks and Goten a senzu bean he gave one to Trunks first because he was coughing out blood. Then Goten and Trunks both opened their eyes and they were happy to be full of energy again. But then they looked nervous their mothers weren't beside them anymore they were looking at them angrily.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do" Both of the mothers said they knew now that they had tried to escape and cause mischief.

Gohan watched as the two boys cowered in fear Chi-Chi grabbed Goten by the tail he tried to escape his mother's clutches but she held on to his tail strongly she knew that it was his weakness while Bulma grabbed her son by the collar.

Goku and Gohan both laughed as they saw the two struggle then the laughter ceased when Ch-Chi grabbed Goku by the ear. "And you Goku you need to know when your son is hurt to be there for him". "Ow Chi-Chi that hurts I promise I was just Hungry" Goku said whimpered.

Gohan continued to laugh he had done nothing wrong today at all thank God.

"What are you laughing at Gohan you still have more explaining to do since you didn't tell me more about you family?" Videl said as she pulled on Gohan's ear and walked away from the Z Fighters.

"Ah Man" Gohan said. "Ow Videl not so hard man is this what women do to you when you get in trouble".

"And You Trunks Briefs you and your father are going to be in big trouble when we get home" Bulma said Trunks Gulped he hated this.

The rest of the Z Gang laughed as the sons and Trunks received punishment it was just like old times but soon all the peace and laughter would cease when a new threat is starting to revive from many years ago to cause chaos and destruction.

Well that was chapter 8 I going to continue using Goten and Trunks injury for some Humor so stick Tight For The Next Chapter Of Dragonball Z


	10. Let It Begin

Chapter 9

Let It Begin

"Ladies and Gentlemen In a Few More Minutes we will start The Adult Version Of The World Martial Arts Tournament." The Announcer said.

"Alright Guys go tell the other monks to let the participants to draw there numbers." The announcer whispered to the Monk.

He nodded he then spoke on the walkie-talkie to tell them to start.

"Alright listen up we are going to start now so listen up. We are not doing preliminaries this year we decided to do a power machine to show you we have asked the champion Hurcule Satan to demonstrate." The Monk said

"YEAH I AM THE MAN!" Hurcule shouted with his retarded piece sign.

"How embarrassing." Videl said as she shook her head

"Tell me about it this man is a fool who does he think he is showing off he has no power or any intelligence I should just go up there and pulverize him" Vegeta said as he was just about to approach. But Gohan stopped him.

"Vegeta wait if you do that you could totaly ruin this for me and evryone else you could also get in Trouble." Gohan said

"Oh Yeah what?" Vegeta said gruffly.

"1 Bulma would be mad and not fix the G.R plus make you eat her cooking anddddd you are gonna have to sleep on the couch for Dende knows how long." Gohan said

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched "Go On" he said.

"2 Videl would never forgive me and she wouldn't talk to me ever again," Gohan said.

Vegeta smirked "so what is she your mate now and if I refuse" he said

"Please well me and Videl made out after she pulled me away but that's not the point and 3 I will tell dad not to come see you till Bulma lets you go in The G.R Again. Do we have a Deal?" Gohan stated.

"Fine" Vegeta said defeated.

Somewhere Elsewhere…………

"Oh Come on Goten we will get my dad back with a prank later" Trunks said.

"No that wasn't right he had business to attack me especially you I want to fight him but we can't participate in the tournament" Goten said he thought carefully.

Suddenly Trunks got an idea "Wait here" he said he ran off leaving a confused Goten.

A man with a green mask who wore, which looked like a long white bed sheet, was flexing his Muscle over and over again.

"Hey mister theirs a man who said he will take on any guy in a arm wrestling match for 100,000 Zeni" Trunks said in his innocent voice.

"Really I could use that money show me the way kid" The Man said.

"All Right where's the money" The Man said looking everywhere for the man. Trunks jumped up and kneed him in the gut, which knocked him out.

"What are you doing Trunks" Goten asked

"Well you wanted to have revenge on my dad well here's our chance I want to some revenge to after he hit me in the stomach its kinda hard to swallow food now." He said

Goten smiled he liked this idea.

"All right I will be on the top on you'll be on the bottom" Trunks said.

"Hey no fair I wanna be on top Trunks please pretty please" Goten whined.

"No Goten he might figure out its you and it would be a dead give away now hurry up we don't have a lot of time" Trunks said.

They put on the costume with Goten on the bottom and Trunks on the top. Goten poked holes in it so he could see they were ready to go.

"All right let's do this" Trunks said

That was okay wasn't it it wasn't that long I couldn't really think of anything else well I got to go review if you have any ideas for me it could make the story better.


	11. Mysterious Fighters

Chapter 10

Mysterious Fighters

"Come on Goku let's go we have to go and get ready" Krillin said.

"Hold on let me just finish this bowl of rice" Goku said

The Z Gang decided to go and eat they were not interested in the video of how Hurcule defeated Cell. They saw the costumes that the people put on that looked nothing like them. Now they were on their way to draw their numbers.

"All right listen now we will be drawing numbers for each branch there will be 8 Fights which means 2 Fights in Each Branch. Now lets Begin," The Monk explained.

"Krillin Step Forward please" The Announcer said.

"Alright I just hope I'm not up against my friends" Krillin said. He Gulped "And my Wife" He added.

He put his hand in the box searching for a good number. He finally pulled out a number and showed it to the Announcer.

"He Picked Number 1" he told the monk who wrote Krillin's name under the number one.

They continued this until it was time for the Next person to draw their number.

"Goku step forward please" The announcer said

Goku stepped forward with his usual smile on his face and picked up his number from the Box it was nine.

The Monk wrote this down and waited for the next Contestant to come forward.

Vegeta came forward and drew his number. When he looked at his Number he had a huge smile on his face he turned around and showed his number to everyone. They were all shocked about this even Goten and Trunks.

"I don't get it what's the big deal its your Dad and Vegeta" Videl questioned.

Gohan looked at Videl like she was Crazy she didn't understand how dangerous this was.

"Videl listen my Dad and Vegeta go way back Vegeta has been dying for this to happen ever since my dad died 7 years ago. He has waited for This day for 11 years just so he could prove to everyone that he is better thank dad, me and everyone else. Just Like Goten did he wants to prove a point and prove he is the strongest." Gohan explained.

Vegeta laughed with triumphant he is finally going to fight Goku it was his time.

"Dam" Goten said "I wanted to fight Vegeta but I hope dad beats him to a pulp".

"Hey don't get your hope up Goten my dad could give your dad a run for his money" Trunks said back.

"Okay lets see our matches," The announcer said.

1st Fight - Krillin vs. Punta

2nd Fight - (Kaio) Shin vs. Ma Junior

3rd Fight- Videl vs. Spopovich

4th Fight - Kibito vs. Great Saiyaman

5th Fight - Son Goku vs. Vegeta

6th Fight - Mr. Satan vs. Android #18

7th Fight - Jewel vs. Yamu

8th Fight - Mighty Mask vs. Killer

"Hey Piccolo who do you think those two you and Gohan are Fighting?" Goku asked

"Who knows they seem very strong though" Piccolo responded he was very eager to find out.

"Hello My Name is Shin it will be a pleasure to fight you Piccolo" Shin said.

He offered a handshake Goku shook it and felt a uncomfortable feeling in his hand. When he let got the tension seemed to fade away.

"As I was told you are very strong" Shin said "Goodbye and Good Luck" He said as he walked away with his very large bodyguard.

"What was that crap Kakarot" Vegeta said as he and the others approached Goku.

"Vegeta be warned that man and his friend should not be underestimated they are very strong" Piccolo suggested to the cocky sayin.

"What ever I'm just happy I can finally face Kakarot prepare to lose" Vegeta said he didn't really care who they were they will not stop him from reaching his goal.

That's it that was a good Chapter and How bout a song to Got With it

Superstar-Saliva

Now has come the day that I take the lead and I make you follow.  
Toast to champagne cause I came for greed and not for tomorrow.  
If it feels good then it feels good and I do it all day.  
You want me to play  
You best bring your brain  
You best bring your money.

Yeah!  
Make me a superstar. Yeah!  
No matter who you are.

Razorblade and lines and I walk the line without fearing no one.  
Damn my throat is dry, I can't taste the wine from these empty bottles.  
Films and magazines  
It's all what I need and all what I planned on.  
Where's my limousine.  
It's just like a dream that I won't wake up from.

Yeah!  
Make me a superstar. Yeah!  
It don't matter who you are. Yeah! Yeah!  
Make me a superstar. Yeah!  
No matter who you...

And all of my pills  
And all of my drinks  
Is makin me, makin me, makin me...  
And all that I feel and all that I see  
Is makin me, makin me, makin me...

Cover me in greed, cause you planted the seed when you fed my ego.  
Needless and disease for old invincible me like some kind of hero.  
Is it no surprise that I'm paralyzed by my fame and fortune.  
As I close my eyes and dive into the sky I'm dead 27.

Yeah!  
Make me a superstar. Yeah!  
It don't matter who you are. Yeah! Yeah!  
Make me a superstar. Yeah!  
No matter who you...

And all of my pills  
And all of my drinks  
Is makin me, makin me, makin me...  
And all that I feel  
And all that I see  
Is makin me, makin me, makin me...

And all of my pills  
And all of my drinks  
Is killin me, killin me, killin me...  
And all that I feel  
And all that I see  
Is fakin me, fakin me, fakin me...

Yeah!  
Make me a superstar, yeah!  
It don't matter who you are. Yeah! Yeah!  
Make me a superstar. Yeah!  
No matter who you are.  
Superstar...


	12. Important Notice

Important Notice

Hi My Name Is DBZ101 My Current story Goten the New Protector of the Earth is going okay. The Problem is I haven't been updating. The Reason is my computer has a problem I have to start up Internet Explorer from my document, and then it usually freezes and I have to shut off the computer. I Will Continue writing this story and make it a successful one. Also I want to add that this story will have seriousness to it so basically its Adventure/Drama/Humor so I not going to make everything a joke. Also I will be seriously fixing my grammar I have a habit of just typing and not looking over. This person reviewed my story and said to seriously fix it so I fixed a few chapters.

Thank You

Sincerely DBZ101


	13. The World Martial Arts Tournament Begins

Hey I'm Back and because it took me so long this is a 7 page story.

Chapter 11

The World Martial Arts Tournament Begins

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time to begin the Adult Version of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament." The Announcer said

The crowd screamed with excitement as they were anxious to start.

"The First match is Krillin vs. Pintar, a David vs. Goliath match from my presume, but folks don't count out Krillin yet he has made it around the semi-finals in his past appearances in the Martial Arts Tournament. We'll see if he has sharpened his skills from before." The announcer explained.

"All right little man I'm gonna squish you like a little bug" Pintar said confidently.

"GO DADDY BEAT HIM UP LIKE MOMMA DOES TO YOU" Marron shouted.

Krillin heard this and blushed with embarrassment unlike 18 who heard this and chuckled lightly.

"So you let your wife beat you around the bush, well it is not gonna be the same as how I beat you to a little…."

Krillin punched Pintar right in the stomach, which sent him flying out the arena. Krillin didn't even look back he just walked away, he was embarrassed and he was getting insulted by a fat man. He had to release his anger on someone.

"Uhhh Ladies and Gentlemen Krillin advancing to the next round Krillin" The announcer said.

The crowd was shocked the little man could put so much power in one punch. They decided to cheer.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh GO DADDY" Marron shouted again.

Krillin blushed once again he walked down the steps. He looked at 18, she had a grin on her face. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek she whispered something in his ear that made him blush. The Z Gang started laughing at the two.

"You're all laughing now but I gotta warn you I have two new techniques that will not beat you but a good distraction" Krillin said confidently.

"Really is it little Marron who is gonna scream and give you some real fighting skills" Yamcha said. (I decided to skip ahead on Yamcha and Tien's fight they made it but I forgot to put it down) "Alright now let's start the second match Shin vs. Ma Junior." The announcer said. The crowd cheered with excitement as the two men approached.

"I have a bad vibe with this guy he seems so strong his size really doesn't matter his power level is amazing" Piccolo thought to himself.

"The last time Ma Junior fought in the tournament he made it all the way to the finals and faced former champion Goku. What a match that was it was one of the greatest matches I have ever seen it will go down in history." The announcer stated.

"It will be an honor to fight you let this be an exciting match" Shin said.

"I can't be intimidated by him I'm gonna show him whose boss" Piccolo said. He was just about to take off his weighted robe till he realized something.

"No it can't be….. But why….. Why is he here, for what reason" Piccolo thought.

"Uhhh guys you can begin the match now" The announcer said.

"No I forfeit" Piccolo said. He walked away from the ring the crowd looked confused.

"Then Shin is the winner"

The crowd cheered for Shin, he walked down to the back and went to his bodyguard.

"Hey Piccolo what was that all about is he really that strong" Goku asked.

"You have no idea he has an amazing power level" Piccolo responded.

"Bah I can handle these two goons myself" Vegeta said as he started to walk to the mysterious duo.

"Vegeta no, you don't know who they are" Piccolo said.

Piccolo approached the two "Excuse me but I ask you this are you The Grand Kai" he said.

The bigger one came forward "No but I will tell you this he is The Supreme Kai I am his bodyguard Kibito" He said.

"Really I never knew there was someone in the higher rank of Grand Kai" Piccolo said amazed.

"Please keep this to yourself I will give you my reason why I am here soon" he said back.

"All right now let's start the next match Videl vs. Spopovich. Spopovich is competing for the second time. He made it to the finals of last year's tournament only to lose to our current champion and world savior Hurcule" The announcer said." And as you know Videl is the daughter of the world savior."

Videl and Spopovich both got into there stances as they waited for there signal to start the match.

"And Begin" he said.

Videl charged at the muscle head and hit a powerful punch to his stomach. Spopovich looked shocked then laughed off the pain. Videl dashed backwards and decided to start a new plan. While she was thinking Spopovich smashed both his fist to the ground causing the ring to shake. He then charged forward and threw a swift punch only to miss.

"He's slow that will give me an advantage, time to use my new technique" she said

Videl again dashed to her opponent and kicked him in the face and quickly kicked him to the back of his head. She didn't care if it wasn't kind of hurting him she wanted to wear him down. She then jumped up high and planted a kick on the top of his head. Spopovich stood on one knee and gritted his teeth she was fast.

He came right and front of Videl and punched her in the face. It sent Videl back a few steps but she was amazed how he recovered a bit too quickly. Blood dripped down her mouth she smiled.

"So your finally taking this seriously are yah?" she said

Spopovich laughed and dashed towards her. Videl jumped behind his back grabbed his head and kneed him five times to the head. He staggered forward a bit then ran towards to Videl. She ducked and kicked him in the stomach causing him to land on both knees this time. She took advantage of this and swung her foot right to his face. Videl was in complete control and smiled she had a few more tricks up her sleeve until it was time to hit him with her new technique. She then jumped up went over his head and she used both her hands to wrap around his waist as she landed on the floor her head was between his legs. She tried to bring him down but she couldn't. Spopovich took note and tried to punch her only to connect with the ground. She stood up and then once again kicked him to the back of the head. Spopovich fell on all fours he was getting frustrated. Videl smiled as she saw the damage was down she was trying to weaken him by connecting blows to his head making him dizzy so she could connect with her final blow. The Rush attack. (No not the ones from The Dragonball Z Budokai to Tenkaichi games.)

Videl stood in her stance quickly dashed forward and punched him in the stomach the kicked him in the knee. She started to hit him all around by using extreme speed. She landed a Sharp blow with her elbow to his gut which finally made him fall.

Videl panted with exhaustion and waited for the count.

"I will begin the counting now 1…..2….3….4…..5…." The announcer said

Spopovich quickly got up and kneed Videl in the stomach sending her back.

"Does that answer your question Videl" He mocked.

Videl panted as she stood up her attack exhausted her. She hadn't had enough time to recover.

The Z fighters watched and were amazed by Videl's Power and incredible speed. They also took notice of how Spopovich got up so quickly.

"Amazing, Videl did a lot of damage to that guy. I didn't expect him to get up from that, Gohan did you teach her this" he said

Gohan was about to say something until he was interrupted.

"Of course he was, he wanted to train with his mate and show to these weaklings that the things we do aren't tricks isn't that right boy" Vegeta said.

"First of all she's not my mate she's my girlfriend…" He stopped himself there as he saw Krillin and Yamcha smile. "Anyway yes I did train her but for a different reason she blackmailed me and I had no choice" Gohan said.

At The Crowd…

"Amazing that muscle head actually got up COME ON VIDEL YOUR NOT GONNA MARRY GOHAN IF YOU DON"T DO BETTER THAN THAT" Chi-Chi yelled.

Bulma nodded she never saw Videl fight but was impressed.

Somewhere Else….

Hey Trunks look at Big brothers girlfriend she sure is strong but that big guy got up" Goten said.

Trunks was astonished at what he saw.

Back at the Arena…

"Let's have some real Fun" he said

There 7 pages like I said I have been looking over my work. Review if you have any Ideas.


	14. Here Comes The Pain

Chapter 12

Here Comes The Pain

Sorry for an extremely long time to update my computer still has problems and plus I had to go to summer school so yeah that sucked anyway this is the next chapter and I also want everyone to know that I am not going to be one of those people who write a story then not continue it. I will try my best to finish this story.

Videl widened here eyes as she heard this "what does he mean lets get this started. She was exhausted from all the attacks she gave him and he was still up incredible.

Spopovich dashed forward only to disappear behind Videl. She turned around only too late as she was punched hard in the face. Spopovich then grabbed her head and arm and repeatedly kneed her in the stomach causing her to cough out a lot of blood. He then held her by the head and laughed at her in her state. He clamped both of his arms around her and started to squeeze the life out of her Videl began to scream in pain as the torture continued.

The crowd was in shock as the man continued to beat their savior's daughter.

Back In The Waiting Room….

Gohan watched as she was getting beaten he was starting to get angry he was showing no mercy to her even though it was just a regular match. He was shaking his fist he wanted to go in there and beat him to a pulp.

"Gohan don't do what I know your going to do" Goku said to Gohan

Gohan couldn't believe what his father had just said, how could he just let this happen.

"How can you let me stay here and watch this happen if it were mom you would do something to….."

"NO DON'T SAY THAT, that has nothing to do with this she is hurt and getting beaten badly but we shall not interfere they should stop the match" Goku said in a serious tone.

The Z Fighters were listening to this the Goku they knew would never yell at his son like this. He was caring all the time but this was shocking.

"Now tell me Gohan what would happen if you turned Super Sayin and went to Videl's aid and beat the guy up. We healed her and everything would be alright but the thing is the crowd saw the whole thing. Then your superhero identity would be reveled and the people who saw us from the cell games would remember us and your secret would be exposed. Now I don't want you to go and beat up the man but I'm not stopping you from trying to tell them to stop the match." He said calmly this time.

Gohan rushed out going to help Videl.

Somewhere Else ….

"Why is Spopovich doing this, this isn't what Babidi ordered" The Supreme Kai said

"Maybe he was mistaken about their so called savior being the strongest in the world that they are waiting for him to show up and help him. This Hurcule is not even strong at all." Kibito said.

"What are they up too" The Kai said.

Somewhere in The Back….

"This guy is brutalizing Videl we have to do something Trunks" Goten said

"No I can sense Gohan's energy going straight to the arena he will take care of it that's not our problem." Trunks said.

The Arena….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Videl screamed as the pain worsened

Gohan came and looked at the Announcer and said "Aren't you going to stop the match."

The Announcer didn't know what to

Spopovich saw Gohan and looked at him curiously he made a mistake as Videl took an opening and used her last remaining strength and forced Spopovich to let go and Videl used both of her feet and pushed it against his chest sending him backwards.

"Videl stop and give up while you have the chance "Gohan said.

Videl slowly turned her head so she could see who was talking to her, it was Gohan. She smiled and said "Don't worry so much."

Gohan had enough they wouldn't stop the match so he would he went in and stopped Spopovich from attacking her. He picked up Videl and hurried to the back.

Alright end of the chapter as you can see I made some changes and now im gonna start writing for the next chapter. And Here is a song that maybe goes with the story

Saliva-Always

I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all of these things  
That you would probably hide!  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe,  
Or am I the reason you cry?

Always, always, always,  
Always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you!

I love you!  
I hate you!  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you!  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you!

(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)

I feel, like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all, been bottled up till now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound!

Always, always, always,  
Always, always, always  
I just can't live without you!

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you.

I wrap my hand around your heart,  
Why would you tear my world apart?

Always, always, always, always.

I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man?  
Was it all, just a part of your plan?  
The pistols' shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound!

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you!  
I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor,  
And now I'm done with you.

Always,  
Always,  
Always.


	15. Ruthless Aggression

I Do Not Own DBZ

Chapter 13

Ruthless Aggression

"Come on Videl Please be okay" Gohan said. He dashed away from the arena desperately looking for help. Gohan stopped abruptly when a monk was in front of him and pointed to a direction. He looked at where the monk was pointing at and he saw that it was the recuperating room. He nodded and went inside and carefully placed Videl on the bed.

"I need to fine dad and get Senzu beans from him" Gohan thought to himself. He rushed to go and find the rest of the Z fighters.

Back at the arena…

"Ladies and Gentle due to Interference in Miss Videl and Spopovichs match, the winner and advancing to the next round Spopovich, and he won by disqualification" The announcer stated. The crowd booed at this they were very disappointed that Videl did not make it to the final round.

"The Next Match will begin shortly" he said and he walked away from the arena

In The Waiting Room….

"Hey Piccolo do you guys sense a bad vibe with that guy who faced Videl they weren't just normal there is more to it that I can't understand" Goku said.

"I know were your getting at Goku these two are not to be trusted but since Gohan is coming here anyways I try to explain everything" Piccolo said.

On cue Gohan came bursting through the door slamming it at Jewels shoulder who winced in pain, but Gohan didn't even bother to apologies as he ran to the Z fighters.

"Dad good your here listen I need some Senzu beans I need to give them to Videl she is in critical condition right now she…"

"Gohan stop, we all know what happened but we are still trying to figure out why they are here and what they want. They look way to strong well even we are but they seem to be interested in something else then the prize money" Goku stated.

"I will answer that" Supreme Kai and Kibito emerged from the shadows as they confronted the Z fighters.

"Those two, they are not here to win the tournament and us as well. We are here for a reason but that will be explained soon enough." Supreme Kai said.

"Now that's over but now I need those Senzu beans to give to Videl." Gohan said

Goku took the brown bag from his waist and opened it and gave 2 Senzu beans to him. Gohan thanked his father and hurried to Videls room. When he arrived he saw Hurcule by the side of Videls bed. Hurcule looked at his daughter in a worried state. He never saw his daughter so hurt before.

"I don't get it when I faced Spopovich he was nothin but a runt but he gets so strong all of a sudden and hurts my little girl." Hurcule said to himself.

Gohan knocked on the door and Hurcule jumped and glared at Gohan.

"What are you doing here kid can't you see that I'm busy right now, my daughters hurt go away".

"Um sir I have something that can heal Videl instantly if you just let me…"

"BOY I SAID GO AWAY LEAVE AT ONCE" Hurcule shouted.

"Daddy" a small voice was heard.

Both Gohan and Hurcule looked at Videl her eyes were almost closed as she was staring at both of them.

"Daddy please let him, he's a good guy" she said.

Gohan started to walk over Hurcule was about to stop him till he hesitated. He let Gohan continue. Gohan opened Videls moth and dropped the bean in her mouth and shut her jaw gently trying to make Videl chew softly.

"Come on Videl chew softly… okay now swallow" he instructed.

Videls eyes opened widely and then stood up from her bed. She suddenly had her strength back and looks at Gohan and smiled.

"Thanks Gohan"

Gohan smiled but then suddenly remembered that his match was next and he had to hurry.

"I have to go see ya" he kissed Videl on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Satan" Gohan then ran to the arena.

Videl blushed and Hurcule was in anger. He needed to know who was that boy and what the hell did he just do to his daughter.

Back at the Arena…..

"All right it's time for the next match The Great Sayainmen vs. Kibito" The announcer said.

Gohan and Kibito stepped into the arena the crowd was cheering when they suddenly stopped. They saw that the legendary Sayainmen is actually a teenage boy.

"Why did the crowd just stop cheering?"

"All right you may begin"

Gohan got in a stance and waited for Kibito to get ready only to see that he was not doing anything.

"Gohan can you transform into a Super Sayin for me please I am interested to fight you in that level please"

Gohan raised his eyebrow and looked confused.

"How does he know that I can transform into a Super Sayin. And I can't because I'm wearing my turban and sun glasses.

He decided to take them off only to realize that he didn have them on. He again realized that the crowd knew that he was Sayainmen.

"I don't know I just remembered that I can't go Super Sayin because the crowd might get memories of the Cell games" he thought to himself.

Piccolo then walked out and shouted "Just do it"

Gohan nodded and concentrated his energy and it started rising greatly. He smirked and looked at Kibito with a cocky smile.

The crowd was in shock it was one of the fighters at the Cell Games. Videl was watching at the waiting room she was amazed but then angry at the same time.

"Gohan you have a lot of explaining to do" she said as she gritted her teeth.

"Now do you wanna see me in this form or in my second form" Gohan said.

Kibito was shocked he didn't know there was a second state for Super Sayin he wanted to see this.

In The Waiting Area…..

"Yamu do you feel that energy it's tremendous, just what Master Babidi asked for" Spopovich said.

"Yes it seems that we have found the person who can give us the right amount of energy to revive Majin Buu. Come Spopovich." Yamu said.

They went to the arena and started to climb onto the stage. The monks tried to stop them but it was too late.

Spopovich then rushed at Gohan and started to attack him. Gohan didn't know what was going on and he stopped trying to transform into his second state of Super Sayin. He was able to fight off Spopovich but when his back was turned Yamu rammed something hard right into his back. Gohan tried to get it off but Spopovich came and wrapped his whole body around him.

"Now let it Begin" Yamu said.

That's the end of the chapter. I know that had a lot of GohanxVidel moments. I know it has been a long time since I have updated but I kind of don't have the inspiration to write my story because the people who reviewed my story kind of made me feel bad but its all right I might still continue this.


End file.
